Horror Games
by Alexy Tomlinson
Summary: ATTENTION CECI EST UNE REECRITURE DE L'HISTOIRE D'ORIGINE ! Des Jeux terribles, une ambiance horrifiante et des participants involontaires, voici le tableau des Horror Games. Nos amis vont découvrir ou bien redécouvrir leurs peurs les plus cachées et les vivres dans une folie collective.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Joue avec moi ...

Disclaimer: Je précise que tout les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: Je préfère mettre T d'avance

Pairing: Aucun, à part la mort

Genre: Horreur

Résumé: Quelle est votre plus grande peur ? Nos amis ninjas vont les découvrir ou les redécouvirir dans cette vision d'horreur générale, lesquels tiendront le coup ?

Note de l'auteure: HEY! ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas postée de fic et celle-ci et donc maplus récente et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans de l'horrueur alors j'espère bien faire.

A oui, j'écris cette fic en écoutant "Black smoke" de Hans zimmer pour me plonger dans une ambiance sombre. Je vous assure que ça marche bien. Si vous préférez écouter " Requiem for a dream", vraiment essayez ! ^^ Faite de même si vous le voulez !

" - ... Non!"

Il se réveilla en sueur. Naruto Uzumaki venait de faire un cauchemar à nouveau depuis 1 semaine, un cauchemar où il se voyait se vider de son propre sang, seul sans que personne ne puisse entendre son cri. Ces cauchemars à répétition ont étaient provoqués par une annonce, une annonce terrible. Les "Horror Games", les Jeux de l'horreur, prévu tout les 3 ans et qui se montre obligatoire à partir de 13 ans. Et d'ailleurs le jeune Uzumaki avait fêté ses 13 ans il y a peu de temps.

Le but de cette invention horrible était de consiste à confronter les participants "involontaires" à entrer dans un milieu qui leur est inconnu par 12 et d'affronter leurs peurs les plus terribles. Le but de cette invention horrible était de "divertir et mesurer les capacités des ninjas fasse à la peur et au danger", c'est ce qui a été annoncé à tout les habitants de Konoha, i ans de cela. Cette année là, Naruto n'avait pas pu y échapper et aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour! Il se leva péniblement de son lit en se frotta les yeux et regarda tristement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était gris et l'orage semblait arriver, comme à chaque nouveau jeux, " à croire que le ciel st programmé pour ça lui aussi", pensa tristement le blond. Il mangea des nouilles instantannées mais sans grande joie, enfila un t-shirt orange et un pantalon noir et avant de fermer la porrte de chez lui, lança un dernier regard emplit de tristesse et de peine à son logis. Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette pièce et cette maison.

Naruto parcourut doucement les rues du village, tel un condamné à mort, " n'est-ce pas ce que l'on est tous ?", se dit-il, ne levant pas le regard face aux villageois car eux aussi savaoent. Tous le monde sait qui participe aux "Horror Games" et, même si les noms des participants n'étaient annoncés, ont pouvaient voir sur le visage des gens lesquels avaient été choisis. Le garçon arriva au pied du batîment de rassemblement, un immense building avec salle entraînement, hôtel avec cafétéria et tout un tas d'autres pièces dont on ne comprenait pas l'utilté. Bien sûr, rare sont les personnes à aller s'entraîner, aucuns d'en avaient le moral. Les grandes portes en verre s'ouvirent devant lui et il hésita. Ceux qui ne se présentaient pas le jour j était poursuivit et exécuté alors, il valait mieux y aller, en espérant avoir une chance de s'en sortir à la fin. Un ascenseur l'amena à la salle de préparation, là où tout les participants se rejoignent avant le début des jeux. Quand il entra dans la salle de préparation il eu un frisson. Dans cette même salle se trouvait certains de ces amis : Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji et enfin Tenten. Tous étaient silencieux car ils savaient bien sûr ce qui les attendaient derrière cette porte de hangar fabriquée exprès pour les Jeux. Naruto souffla doucement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kiba qui à sa grande surprise, n'étaient pas accompagné de son chien, Akamaru. "Peut-être de voulait-il pas faire vivre cet enfer à son compagnon" résonna le jeune Uzumaki.

Après une dizaine de minutes de silence une fois de femme triste se fit entendre à trvaers un micro, cette femme, c'était le 5 ème Hokage, Tsunade.

"- Nous voici près pour la 3 ème édition des "Horror Games", les participants vos entrer dans l'arène je vous rappelle vous devez tenir 5 jours dans cette Enfer. Bonne chance ..."

Naruto baissa la tête, maître Tsunade avait forcée de suivre la règle de ce jeu absurde, imposée par Orochimaru, chef temporaire de Konoha, qui avait inventé et façonné ce jeu, et qui l'avait imposé durant un court règne tyrannique.

Le silence devenait pesant dans la petite salle où se trouvait les jeunes ninjas. Hinata se tordait déjà les doigts d'angoisse, Tenten avait avec elle des armes, " on ne sait jamais ça peut servir" disait-elle tout le temps, Shino était impassibe derrière son manteau et les mains les poches, Lee était nerveux, cela se voyait même si il le nié tout haut. Les autres étaient dans leur coin, à penser en silence à leur famille ou encore, l'avenir qu'ils n'auront probablement pas.

Naruto soupira pour évacuer la pression mais il failli s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsque les portes du hangar se sont ouvertes sur le noir. Tous se regardaient, hésitants, ne sachant si il fallait avancer et qui le ferait le premier. Ce fut une voix sombre et rocailleuse qui les réveilla:

"- Avancez jeunes participants, la Peur et la Mort vous attendent ..."

Tous fut pris d'un frisson et avancèrent d'un pas lent. Lorsque que tous les ninjas furent entrés dans la pièce sombre, il n'eu plus un bruit. Seul la respiration de chacun pouvait briser ce silence de mort. La tension monta d'un cran et c'était Kiba qui craqua le premier:

"- Bon alors ça commence quand ?!"

Les portes du hangar se refermèrent violement manquant de broyer Ino qui était restait en retrait. Elle hurla si fort que tout le monde cru à sa mort, mais furent rasurrés par un hoquet de peur venant de la blonde. Il faisait sombre et ne voyait rien mais soudain de petites lumières s'allumèrent sur les murs. Un couloir apparut aux yeux des ninjas. Un couloir qui portait à ses murs des peintures sombres, malsaines et remplies de mort. Des visages déformés par l'horreur et la peur, des corps torturés par une créature cachée dans l'ombre avec un sourire carnassier ou encore, des paysages dénoués de vies. Chaque année le lieu et le décor sont changés. L'année précedente, les jeux c'étaient déroulés dans une forêt tropicale plongée dans une nuit perpétuelle. Les participants avaient été traqués par des chiens ou des loups, ils ne savaent pas trop, totalement enragés. Les plantes carnivores et empoisonnées avaient aussi eu raison de certains ninjas. Seulement deux personnes s'en étaient sorties, les autres avaient était tuées ou bien devenus fous, on ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenus des autres...

Sasuke avança lentement dans le couloir et observa autour de lui. Il fit une grimace en observant un tableau se trouvant à sa droite. Naruto intrigué, vint vers lui. A son approche Sasuke faisait une grimace de dégout qui n'était pas adressée au blond mais à la scène décrite sur la peinture. Quand le juen blond vit ce que pouvait voir l'Uchiwa, il eu envie de vomir.

Un homme était cloué à un mur, nu et le corps troué par de multiples couteaux. Mais le plus horrible n'était pas ça, c'était la forme noire qu'on apercevait au fond du tableau, presque inhumaine et qui semblait suivre du regard celui qui était face au tableau.

Le blond s'éloigna lentement, de peur que la "chose" sur le tableau de bouge et se jette à son cou, il regarda la suite du couloir, tout aussi sombre. Les murs semblaient être en bois, tout était marrons et une moquette semblaient aspirer les bruits des pas des enfants. Après la rangée de tableau, il y avait au mur, des lanternes qui projetaient une faible lumière, éclairant à, à peine trois mètres devant eux. Ce fut Neji qui brisa le silence pesant :

"- Il ne faudrait pas que l'on se perde, que tout le monde marche au même risque"

Les filles se rapprochèrent du groupe, se tenant en retrait dès le départ. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs sombres, les uns derrières les autres en ayant le regard fixés sur la personne devant eux. Soudainement Hinata s'arrêta, elle qui était la dernière du groupe et qui ne devrait pourtant pas. Elle entendait quelque chose, des murmures enfantins. Elle regarda paniquée autour d'elle et entendit soudain une voix chuchoter:

"- Hinata ..."

La jeune Hyuga se retourna et ne vit rien derrière elle, là où elle aurait juré avoir entendu la voix. Puis quand elle voulut se diriger vers ses amis, elle fut terroriséee, ils n'étaient plus là ! Alors Hinata commenca à paniquer. La voix était toujours là, une voix mielleuse d'une enfant mais qui avait un timbre mauvais, comme machiavélique. Hinata courut devant elle persuadée qu'elle retrouverait ses amis quelques mètres plus loin. Mais elle avait courut pendant 2 minutes et ne trouva personne, elle se sentit alors encore plus mal, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et lui remonta jusqu'au cou. Elle entendit un nouveau murmure, plus proche cette fois. Elle se retourna et fit face à quelque chose qui devrait être en temps normal gentil, et aimé mais qui ne l'était pas en cet instant. Une petite fille ou une poupée, elle ne savait pas trop, les cheveux ternes et en pagailles, des cicatrices sur le visage et un sourire qui n'en était pas un, ses vêtements n'étaient que des lambeaux de tissus. Hinata recula de peur et tomba à terre. La petite fille demanda alors :

" - Hinata ... Tu joues avec moi ? ...

\- AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kiba.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Neji anxieux."

Tous restèrent figés par le cri qui leur était parvenus devant eux. Le groupe remarqua l'abscense d'Hinata et alors ils furent pris de panique, car et comprirent alors de qui venait ce cri.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que la Mort jouait avec eux et que la Peur leur courait après. Hinata était la première victime.

Malgré les cris et les pleurs, malgré une course effrénée, comment échapper à ses deux prédateurs si redoutables ? ...

Note de fin : Mwhahaha bienvenu dans le monde de la terreur! ^^ je plaisante j'avoue que pour l'écriture de ce chapitre je me suis forcée à beaucoup de choses, comme de mettre en scène la peur d'Hinata qui n'est autre que la mienne, les poupées. Je me suis fais peur à écrire ce chapitre. Avec l'ambiance ça marche bin, même trop _. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Laissez moi une review, dite moi si des choses ne vont pas et à la prochaine ... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La Folie te guette ...

Disclaimer: Je précise que tout les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: Je préfère mettre T d'avance

Pairing: Aucun, à part la mort

Genre: Horreur

Cauchemar précédent : C'est Hinata qui a craqué, ses nerfs n'avaient pas été assez solides, la Mort l'avait trompée. L'horreur de ces cauchemars et jouets d'enfance c'était mélangé et avaient crés une vision d'horreur, un démon a pris vie et lui a ôtée la sienne. Qui sera le prochain ?

Cela faisait une heure que les jeunes ninjas marchaient dans de long couloirs qui leurs sembaient sans fin. C'était Neji qui était en tête du groupe, le jeune garçon voulait retrouer sa cousine, "Vivante, si possible", pensa t-il. Les filles s'étaient rapprochées des garçons, par peur. Tous progressèrent en silence. " C'est de la folie ! " paniqua Naruto, "Ces Jeux, c'est de la folie d'avoir inventés un truc pareil, on ne ressortira jamais vivant de cet endroit !". L'Uzumaki sentit sa respiration accélérer comme si le monde tentait de l'écraser sous une pression énorme. Il s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle mais eu du mal. Tout à cou^p, une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était Shikamaru, le cerveau du groupe.

" - Fait attention Naruto, tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter comme ça sans prévenir on va te perdre idiot."

Le dit idiot, lui lança un sourire rassuré, il avait eu un début de crise de panique et le Nara avait réussi à le raccrocher à la réalité. Selon lui, Shikamaru était probablement un des seuls à pouvoir s'en sortir réelement. Mais d'un coup Neji poussa un cri, les autres accoururent là où était planté le Hyuga et le choc fut terrible. A peine Naruto avait eu le temps de revenir au niveau de ses amis que Sakura hurla. A terre il y avait un corps, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Tous pensèrent que le corps qui gisait à leurs pieds était celui d'Hinata, qu'ils avaient entendus crier mais eurent quand même un doute en voyant ce qui s'offrait à eux. Il y avait une tête torturée par des blessures ignobles, la peau en dessous de la mâchoire pendait et découvrait une mâchoire inférieure dépourvue de quelques dents, le torse de Hinata était strillé de coups semblables à ceux provoqués par couteau. Non loin de son torse, les jambes de la fille avait été attachée ensemble et un doigt du bras gauche de Hinata pointait la tête de la Hyuga et à côté avec du sang était écrit : " Tu n'as pas voulu jouer avec moi ... Méchante Hinata ..."

Ino et Sakura allèrent vomir près d'un mur et tous détournèrent le regard. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, les larmes n'arrivèrent pas à monter à leurs yeux, la vue du corps leur en empêcher et contournèrent le cadavre en évitant de marcher dans le sang répandu par terre.

Les filles pleurèrent silencieusement comme si elles avaient peur d'attirer la Mort à elles, à cause de leurs larmes. Aucun ne parler, Neji tremblait car c'était sa cousine qui venait d'être torturée, et il eut envie de pleurer mais ne voulait pas, pour ne pas perdre la tête. Soudainement un déchirement assourdissant se fit entendre. Tous sursautèrent et Tenten lança un kunai derrière elle qui se planta dans un bout de plastique, bout de plastique qui était relié il y a encore quelques minutes au paquet de chips de Choji. Il eut un gros silence et Naruto explosa :

" - COMMENT PEUX TU MANGER DANS UNE SITUATION PAREIL ?!

\- Je ... Quand je suis stressé j'ai besoin de manger, désolé les amis ..."

Tous soupirèrent. Choji était impossible. Les jeunes ninjas reprirent leur avancée mais soudain, il eut un bruit bizarre. Une sorte de chuchotement inaudible et dans une langue qui ne semblaient pas être la leur. Alors Shikamaru se retourna et vit une chose étrange au fond du couloir, une lumière un peu plus puissante que celle qui animait les couloirs et qui semlait les inviter dans une pièce plus grande.

" - Regardez !"

Les ninjas regardèrent l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la lumière, méfiant pour certain, heureux pour d'autre, " peut être une sortie" devaient-ils penser.

Après un accord commun, Ils décidèrent d'aller en direction de cette lumière et arrivèrent dans une grande salle qui s'apparentait à un hall d'accueil dans un manoir. Alors le voilà le lieu des jeux, un manoir ... Ils descendirent d'immenses escaliers en bas qui crisèrent à chacuns de leurs pas et arrivèrent dans le hall. Des tables de réception se tenaient de chaque côté de l'allée centrale, quatres par côtés. Il y avait aussi des tableaux effrayants comme ceux du premier couloir qu'ils avaient traversé. Mais ceux-ci étaient spéciaux, plus lugubres encore, comme si les scènes peintes avaient eues lieu il y a peu de temps, ou alors, comme si les personnages des tableaux pouvaient se mouvoir. Des formes noirs aux yeux sombres ou brillants les fixés et au dessus d'une cheminée il y avait une peinture représantant une pendaison, celle d'un bébé avec une créature noire tenant la corde accrochée à un arbre. Au placond, au niveau du milieu de la pièce, un immense chandelier était suspendu et les enfants avaient tous peur qu'au moment où ils passeraient, ce dernier tombe sur eux.

L'ambiance était plate mais aussi très tendue à la fois. Pas un bruit, juste le tic tac d'une pendule vieille de plusieurs années cassé le silence. Ils progressèrent lentement en ayant pour but scalier d'en face et c'était cette fois Shikamaru qui dirigeait le groupe. En arrivant en bas de l'autre escalier il se stoppa net. Il y avait quelque chose en haut, une forme noire, identique à celles peintent sur les tableaux du hall. Elle avançait dans leur direction avec une démarche de zombies, ou de possédé il ne savait pas trop. Le garçon recula, ce qui étonna ses amis. Etait-il donc le seul à la voir ? Des trmblements se firent ressentir dans tout son corps. Il paniqua au moment où celle-ci commença à descendre les escaliers sans un bruit. Cette démarche lui était familère, comme si il connaissait cette chose, cette ombre. Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, il l'a voyait étant petit, dans sa chambre et qui semblait sortir de son placard comme pour venir lui chatouiller les doigts de pieds. Son père lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination et après des mois de combat intérieur, l'ombre avait arrêté de venir lui rendre visite. La chose tendit alors le bras en direction de Shikamaru et alors se fut de trop pour le Nara. Il détala tel un lapin, un lapin en grand danger. Kiba cria :

" - SHIKAMARU ! REVIENT!"

Mais rien à faire, son ami était trop loin. La chose qui le poursuivait avait des bras longs, de longues jambes ( trop longues pour être humaines ) et sa face n'était disernable que par deux trous sombres qui "devaient" être ses yeux. Sa démarche toujours aussi étrange terrorisée Shikamaru. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était enfoncé dans des couloirs encore inexplorés et fut bloqué par un mur. Face à lui, une peinture sombre qui représentait un arbre dépourvu de feuilles avec un corbeau posé sur une branche et le squelette d'un homme mort noué à l'arbre, des organes à ces pieds. Mais le plus terrifiant, c'était cette ombre, la même qui poursuivait le jene garçon qui se tenait derrière l'arbre. Le garçon hoqueta et se retourna mais ce qu'il vit face à lui était pire. La silhouette tenait le bras gauche d'Hinata dans sa main droite et se stoppa. Il regarda le jeune homme et porta à sa bouche le bras de la fille morte. Il en arracha un bout de chair et le mastiqua. Shikamaru hurla le plus fort qu'il le pouvait et tapa contre le mur. Sa tête heurta le mur plusieurs fois et se prit la tête entre les mains ennsuite. En face de lui, plus rien, mais la chose était toujours là, à hanter la vision du jeune Nara. Il se planta les ongles dans la peau et ne ressenti aucune douleur quand le sang, on sang, commença à couler petit à petit Il murmura tout bas :

" - C'est fini ... gnh ... non ... "

Cet évenement atroce avait fait disparapitre la dernière case complète du cerveau du ninja. Sa santé mentale n'était plus stable. Après quelques minutes à se balancer de droite à gauche et sanglotant et rigolant par moment, il longea les murs du couloir et s'y frotta les ongles tout en murmura :

"- C'est fini, elle vient, elle arrive ... elle va tous nous tuer ...".

Il arpenta le manoir seul dans sa folie ...

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?" questionna Naruto.

Tous se posèrent la même question. Pourquoi leur ami avait déserté ainsi ? Certains d'entres eux ( dont Sakura, Ino, Choji et Lee ) avaient proposé de rester là, après tout Shikamaru allait peut-être revenir ! Shino lui préconisa d'avancer plutôt que de rester dans cette pièce malsaine. Kiba approuva tristement car il repensait à sa coéquipière, morte il y a peut de temps. Finalement ils continuèrent leur progression, toujours dans un silence religieux.

"Pourquoi ?" se dit Naruto. " Pourquoi il faut ue tout tourne ainsi, aussi mal ? ". Il eut envie de s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger, mais il ne pouvait pas, s'arrêter rimait avec mort. Le silence fut lentement brisé par des voix, celles d'enfants qui chantaient de manière lente et effrayante, qui firent avoir un hoquet de surprise à Sakura et Ino qui la connaissaient pour l'avoir entendue chantée par des filles plus âgées voulant leurs faire peur. Elles se stoppèrent alors et Lee se retourna, inquiet. Tous regardèrent les filles qui semblaient plus que terrorisées, si cela était seulement possible. On entendit alors dans le long couloir sombre : " Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies, ashes ! Ashes ... we ... all ... fall ... down !"

Et soudainement, un tableau tomba à terre, suivis d'un deuxième ! Des vases se brisèrent alors sur le sol dasn un bruit terrible. Des rires se firent entendre, des rires mauvais de filles. Les deux amies hurlèrent et se bouchèrent les oreilles. Tous hurlèrent. Puis, plus de bruits. Sakura pleura et Ino tremblait dans les bras de Choji. Il tenta de la rassurer.

" - C'est fini I ... Ino... "

Mais lui même avait du mal à se convaincre. Tous avaient peur, même Kiba et Sasuke qui d'habitude ne montraient pas leur peur. Mais comment allaient-ils s'en sortirent ? Cela faisait quatres heures qu'ils étaient ici, comment tenir à ce ryhtme ?

Note de l'auteure: Yo! Désolé si les tirets n'apparaissent pas, problèmes de mises en pages visiblement! Bon c'est enfin fini, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire certaines parties (comme la chanson ) mais aussi à en supporter d'autres. Certains événements me viennent par imagination ou par film d'horreur ( grande source d'inspiration ^^). Pour la petite fille du 1er chapitre j'ai repris le démon de l'exorciste et j'avoue n'avoir vu qu'une image et ça m'a largement suffi! ^^ Laissez des reviews j'y réponds en PM et en début de chapitre! Merki encore ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La Mort est partout ...

Disclaimer: Je précise que tout les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama!

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: Je préfère mettre T d'avance

Pairing: Aucun, à part la mort

Genre: Horreur

Cauchemar précédent: La Folie a fait son entrée dans la partie et elle a été la plus forte, l'arme de Shikamaru en est devenue son pire cauchemar, les ombres. Le voilà à errer dans l'immensité du manoir. Nos amis on retrouvé le cadavre mutilié d'Hinata, mais qui a pu faire ça ? Qui cédera à la panique et se laissera emporter dans son pire cauchemar ?

Deux personnes ont déjà disparues, Hinata a été tuée et Shikamaru a pris la fuite après été terrifié par quelque chose. Les amis marchèrent ensembles mais déjà certains montraient des signes de faiblesses, mentales ou physiques. Sakura et Ino ont été effarées par un chant venant de nul part chanté par des enfants et qui à la fin s'était soldé par la chute d'objets autour d'eux.

Tous progressent en silence mais Choji commençait à avoir du mal :

" - On ne peut pas s'arrêter ? Pour dormir, ça fait longtemps qu'on marche."

Ils réflechissèrent un peu et décidèrent de s'arrêter pour ce qui leur semblait être "la nuit". Par un commun accord,, ils décidèrent de mettre en place des tours de gardes de 30 minutes afin que chacun puisse dormir et surveiller les alentours.

Sasuke prit le premier tour de garde et s'assit à l'angle du mur ou se reposait ses compagnons. Mais pourtant le jeune Uchiwa ressentit quelque chose au fond de lui, un sentiment qui l'envahissait peu, lapeur. Non, après réflexion, c'était plus de la terreur. Il été terrorisé, terrorisé par la chose qui avait tuée Hinata et de celle qui avait fait fuire Shikamaru, celle qui a fait ce chant à vous glacer le sang mais aussi probablement de celle qui aller venir le voir, ce soir. L'Uchiwa ne voulait pas s'endormir mais ne voulait pas rester éveillé, de peur que la Mort vienne le chercher.

Cela faisait vingt cinq minutes que le tour de garde de Sasuke avait débuté et pour l'instant, tout aller bien ... pour l'instant. Alors qu'il commence à piquer du nez, un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, à sa gauche. Il se lève alors, plus par peur que par envie de protéger ses amis, pour aller voir d'où pouvait venir ce bruit. Une sorte de porte qui avait claqué, hors depuis le début, aucune porte ouvert ne c'était offerte à eux. Il décida d'aller voir se que pourrait être ce bruit et, d'où il venait, même si il avaitvraiment peur. Sasuke avança doucement, tout son corps tremblait et des pores de sa peau s'échapper une essence de peur, il en était certain. Il progressa lentement mais soudainement, des lanternes explosèrent. Il poussa un cri et recula de cinq mètres. Un silence de mort règna dans le couloir.

Le brun soupira alors de soulagement, se retourna et du retenir de hurler. Le jeune Uchiwa faisait face à une nouvelle peinture sombre. C'était un double tableau, à droite une famille joyeuse qui pique-niquait, un couple avec son fils et leeur fille, sous un beau soleil. Mais le côté gauche aurait fait sauter le coeur de n'importe qui, celui de Sasuke comprit. Il y avait la même famille mais le père était placé sur la mère, morte et lui avait un couteau à la main et le ventre de la mère était ouvert en grand. Lui avait un sourire carnassier, la mère les yeux retournés dans leurs orbites. Et les enfants ? Le fils était pendu par le pied gauche à un arbre, la fillette elle ... On ne savait pas trop, tout ce qu'on voyait c'était aux pieds du père un bras arraché, peut-être celui de la fillette en question. Sasuke vomit au pied du tableau, c'était trop pour lui. Mais il remarqua une chose étrange, le "mauvais côté" du tableau était le gauche, le bras arraché de Hinata était le gauche, le couloir d'où provenait les bruits avait été le gauche ... Pourquoi la gauche ? Alors il se souvient d'une vieille croyance, disant que les gens qui écrivaient de la main gauche étaient mal vus par la population et que pour les "guérir", on les aurait violentés pour les forcer à être droitier, un rapport avec le Diable peut-être. Mais Sasuke ne croyait pas en ce genre de chose, pourtant, cet endroit semblait pouvoir leur faire croire en n'importe quoi.. Se pouvait-il que ça ai un rapport ?

L'Uchiwa fit marche arrière et tout en marchant il réfléchissait à cette "malédiction" de la gauche. Mais il rentra brusquement dans quelque chose et cria. Face à lui ... Naruto. Sasuke avait tellement honte d'avoir hurler devant lui qu'il frappa l'Uzumaki sans vraiment réfléchir. Le blond le dévisageait, se frottant la joue, les fesses au sol.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend idiot ?

\- Tu crois quoi ? Je viens de passer une demie-heure seul dans cet endroit pourri, comment tu veux que je sois pas sur mes gardes ?!"

Cette excuse fit rire Naruto, pour lui Sasuke avait juste les jetons. Il prit le relais et tout se passa bien, juste des petits bruits qui fit sursauter le blond qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Une odeur âcre avait empli le couloir, une odeur désagréable une odeur ... de mort ? Le jeune garçon eu des frissons de dégoût. Puis se fut Tenten qui prit la place de Naruto. Elle avait toujours son kunai à la main pour décompresser, elle joua avec pendant un moment mais une chose bizarre la fit s'arrêter. Une chose semblait avoir traverser le couloir en perpendiculaire au sien. Une forme noire mais qui se déplaçait rapidement. Par courage et par curiosité, elle alla voir se que ça pouvait être. Elle marcha longtemps sans s'en rendre compte et s'éloigna dangereusement du point de garde.

" - Eh qui va là ?"

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et elle continua à progresser. Une voix murmura alors :" attention, elle est là !", alors Tenten se retourna brusquement comme si la voix venait de derrière elle mais, il n'y avait rien. Pusi elle entendit à nouveau une voix différente qui semblait doublée par une autre plus inquiétante dire : "Non elle est là attention !". La jeune fille paniqua et ne savait pas d'où provenait ces voix. Elle courut alors et se rendit compte qu'elle était bien loin des autres. Elle se stoppa et regarda derrière elle car elle avait la désagréable impression d'être observée. "ATTENTION !". Elle eu un hoquet et se retourna et fut embrochée par une lance. Elle hurla comme elle le pouvait mais après cette arme là, se fut toute une suite d'arme qui arriva sur elle pour la transpercer. Un shuriken Fûma arriva directement dans son crâne et lui brisa la boîte cranienne. Des kunais se plantèrenet dans son corps mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle était morte pourtant, d'autres armes de jets furent projetés d'on ne savait où. Des makibichis se nichèrent au niveau de son cou, puis tout fut finit même si pour Tenten, tout c'était terminé à l'arrivée du shuriken Fûma qui avait brisé son crâne.

Quand se fut au tour de Lee de prendre le tour de garde , il ne trouva pas sa coéquipière et s'inquiéta. Il prévient Kiba qui était le suivant. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans problème. Au matin tous se retrouvèrent dans la pièce à coucher et décidèrent de partir à la recherche de leur amie. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs pendant 2 heures et ne trouvèrent pas une trace de Tenten. Neji pensait qu'ils avaient dû faire le tour du manoir mais Lee en doutait, pour lui, les jeux n'avaient pas de limtes et ce manoir aussi.

Alors que la douleur dans les jambes et la faim se faisaient sentir, une violente secousse se fit sentir dans tout le manoir. Une fissure apparut dans le sol à trois mètres d'eux, puis le silence. Soudain, la fissure progressa comme dôtée d'une volonté propre et le sol s'ouvrit en deux. Aucun ne voulaient tomber dedans et tenteèrent tant bien que mal à s'accrocher à ce qui s'offrait à eux.. Chôji faisait tout son possible pour ne pas glisser et Kiba aussi avaient du mal. Mais une secousse encore plus violente se fit sentir dans les murs et semblaient pousser les deux en difficultés. Naruto cria lors de la chute de Kiba et Chôji.

" - Kiba ! Chôji !"

Se fut une catastrophe, tous hurlèrent les prénoms des autres et les deux ninjas furent aspirer dans la brèche et celle-ci se referma dès leur passage, tel la bouche d'un monstre de bois.

Kiba et Chôji se réveillèrent seuls dans une salle sombre et assez petite. Kiba se frotta le front car il s'était fait une bosse en tombant. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que quatres murs autour d'eux, sans une peinture, une simple lanterne accrochée au pafond leur permettait de voir en face d'eux.

" - Dans quel merdier on est tombé ?"

Chôji observa autour d'eux et ne trouva rien pour les aider. Utiliser une technique ne servirait à rien, les murs avaient dûs être prévus pour encaisser leur techniques et cela les épuiserait plus qu'autres choses, déjà qu'ils avaient très faim. Il s'assit alors, sous les protestations de son ami.

" - Comment peux-tu baisser les bras aussi rapidement ?!"

Chôji montra du doigt les murs.

" - Tu vois ces murs ? Ils sont trop solides pour être briser j'en suis sûr, ils ont tout prévus. Si on utilise nos techniques on va finir par s'épuiser. Et puis j'ai faim.

\- QUOI ?! Je ne baisserai pas les bras ! On va trouver une sortie !"

Chôji souleva les épaules comme pour dire " peu m'importe, débrouilles toi", car il avait déjà beaucoup de mal depuis la mort d'Hinata, la disparition de Shikamaru et celle de Tenten. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent n'avait pas de porte, juste des murs, elle n'était pas bien grande. La seule chose qu'ils espèraient,c'était qu'il ne mourraient pas ici ...

Du côté des autres, le calme les avaient tous surprit. Chôji et Kiba avaient été avalés par cette brèche qui c'état ouverte dans le sol et cette dernière c'était refermée sur eux et depuis? plus rien. Ils restèrent silencieux et c'est Ino qui brisa le silence.

" - Mais pourquoi ?! Déjà Shika qui disparaît et maintenant Chôji, commen je vais faire ?!"

Et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les ninjas ne savaient que faire, eux aussi avaient le moral à zéro. Mais Ino semblait dans un état second. Elle hurla:

" - Tous ça, c'est la fautes de leurs jeux stupides ! A cause d'eux on va tous crever les uns après les autres ! Je veux pas crever comme Hinata moi !"

Elle se saisit d'un kunai se le planta à plusieurs reprises dans le ventre. Ses ams hurlèrent et se jettèrent sur elle pour lui retirer l'arme mais elle le mis devant elle et les menaca :

" - LAISSEZ MOI !"

Et elle se le mis dans le coeur et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et elle mourut immédiatement. Sakura cria et les garçons étaient pétrifiés. Ino venait de se suicider devant eux, par agacement ou par folie ? Il ne le savait pas. Le corps de Ino était à leurs pieds, ses yeux semblaient les regarder, pleins de détresse et le silence était à nouveau maître des lieux.

Sakura hoqueta et certains tremblaient. Mais pourquoi tous ça tournaient ainsi ? C'était injuste. Il espéraient de tout coeur retrouver leurs amis qui étaient tombés dans la brèche au plus vite ...

Kiba était accoudé au mur et pensait. Akamaru lui manquait terriblement. A l'annonce de sa participation, on lui avait précisé que son "cabot ne pourrait pas venir". Il avait était soulagé car il ne voulait pas faire subir cette torture à son chien.

Chôji se leva et regarda le mur face à lui. Derrière Kiba il vit une chose qui le surprit et qui n'était pas là.

" - Eh Kiba regarde, dit-il en pointant du doigt un objet derrière le Inuzuka."

Ce dernier se tourna et fut étonné. Ce tableau n'était pas là à leur arrivée. Tous deux le regardèrent avec attention. Il y avait un homme écrasé par une forme sombre et du sang dégoulinait des pores de sa peau. Les garçons eurent un frisson. Quelle personne tordue avait pu peindre des scènes pareils ?

Mais soudainement des crissements se firent entendrent autour d'eux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? ...

Mon Dieu les murs ! Ils tentèrent désespérement de pousser les murs mais rien n'y fit, ils continuèrent leur progression. Comment faire ? Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait trouver une solution ... ET VITE !

ààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà

La Mort est toujours gagnante mais peut-on la contourner ? J'en doute. Elle nous poursuit en permanence même si on ne la voit pas. La Folie elle se tapit dans l'ombre et frappe par derrière. Quelle fourbe ! Mais ces deux là ensembles sont trop puissantes pour être battues, il faut vivre avec...

Note de l'auteure : Hellloowww! Alors si la parution est aussi rapide c'est parce que c'est une ré-écriture, en me relisant j'ai remarqué que mon niveau d'écriture d'il y a un an était très mauvais pour les descriptions et autres. J'essaye donc de faire de mon mieux. Je tiens à répondre à Lorya-Fyllip, merci du conseil mais j'avais déjà cette idée qui c'était appliquée dans le chapitre précédent pour Shikamaru. Merci quand même :)

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je vois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews ( baka, 2 c'est sûr que c'est pas beaucoup . ) bon ok j'ai compris mais je vois que quelques personnes on lut et ça me fait plaisir mais n'oubliez pas, l'auteur a besoin de conseil et de réactions pour poursuivre son histoire alors un mot ou deux peu nous aider ^^ merci de lire et j'espère que vous aimez malgré la glautitude mais javais prévu. Le prochain chapitre sera différent je pense, alors laissez une review si vous le voulais et à plus! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Les murs sont proches ...

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même pas les murs ^^

Fandom : Naruto

Rainting : Je prefère mettre T d'avance

Pairing : Aucun!

Genre : Horreur

Résumé : De nouveau la Mort à frapper et les pièges du Manoir ont rejoint la partie, piégés entre quatre murs qui se rapprochent dangereusement, Kiba et Choji résistent difficilement pendant que la Peur refait surface, comment faire pour survivre à cet enfer ?

" - Je refuse de mourir écrasé comme ça ! cria Kiba "

Ils avaient beau pousser, les murs se rapprochaient lentement de manière menaçante.

Chôji lui poussaient du mieux que lui permettait son corps fatigué. Cela faisait à peine deux minutes que les murs s'approchaient d'eux, mais ces derniers s'approchaient dangereusement.

" - Merde on n'y arrivera jamais !

\- Faut ... gnah ... qu'on tienne encore un peu"

Puis soudainement tout s'arrêta, les deux garçons se regardèrent interloqués. Les murs avaient cessé de bouger et un silence de plomb retomba sur le petit groupe. Choji se laissa tomber le long du mur et soupira.

" - On a eu chaud mon pote..."

Au moment où il dit cela, une trappe s'ouvrit dans un mur et un kunai en tomba avec un papier accroché au bout. Kiba hésita et s'approcha et pris le kunai, il tira sur le papier qui se décrocha de l'arme, le déplia et lui : **"** Un seul sortira de cette pièce ".

" - C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Quoi Kiba ? "

Le Inuzuka montra le papier à ami qui le regarda de manière désespérée. Tout deux le savaient, cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient d'une manière ou d'une autre tuer, celui d'en face.

Ils marchèrent depuis environ plus d'une heure selon eux, dans ces couloirs sombres garnis de lanternes et de miroir. Les ninjas progressèrent de manière lente et proche les uns des autres, de peur de se perdre. Mais une personne ne semblait plus suivre le mouvement, Sakura. Lee se retourna en entendant un râle de douleur derrière lui. Il vit alors la jeune Haruno s'appuyer sur un mur, la tête baissée comme épuisée par son effort. Le garçon à la coupe au bol s'approcha d'elle avec un léger sourire et lui dit :

" - Eh Sakura ça va ? "

La dite Sakura releva la tête et Lee eu un sursaut. Elle semblait avoir prit dix ans de plus, son visage faisait plus adulte et elle avait un peu grandit selon le garçon.

" - Sa ... Sakura c'est toi ?

\- Bah oui que c'est moi tu croyais que j'étais qui ?"

Lee parut hésiter, certes c'était toujours la même, cheveux rose, grands yeux verts ... grand front mais aussi caractère trempé, mais quelque chose n'allait pas et ça il en était sûr. Il appela ses amis qui accoururent croyant à une mort mais quand Lee leur expliqua le problème, Sasuke soupira en déclarant que c'était toujours la même tête de chewing gum qu'arborait la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire Naruto et fit rougir la concernée de honte. Après la vérification, ils reprirent leur chemin mais après cinq cents mètres, Sakura se trouva à nouveau derrière et Neji vient à elle cette fois. Il poussa un cri quand il vit le visage fatiguée et vieillit de la fille aux cheveux roses. Elle avait des mèches grisonnant, quelques cernes sous les yeux et respirait difficilement. Ces amis ne purent en conclurent qu'un vieillissement accéléré, ce qui horrifia la jeune fille. Ils comprirent ce ui allait se passer d'ici les prochaines minutes ... elle allait mourir ici même.

" - Non je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi ! Cria Sakura.

Ces amis ne dirent rien, cela ne servait à rien.

Elle se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes, ce qui attrista ses compagnons mais, Sasuke eu un frisson. Il avait senti quelques choses derrière eux, une chose qui s'approchait d'eux ! Il se retourna et ne vit rien. L'Uchiwa fit volte face en entendant un cri, celui de la vieille Haruno à présent qui se trouva face à un miroir où elle se vit, toute vieille, la peau qui tombait en lambeau et son visage qui semblait fondre. Le miroir était immense avec des bordures en bois. Il avança sur deux pieds qui se trouvaient sous le cadre, une bouche semblait se former au milieu du cadre qui sembalit couper Sakura en deux dans le reflet. Le miroir avala la Haruno qui poussa un hurlement, son dernier et le plus terrible de tous. Un hurlement aigu et qui se termina par un bruit d'écrasement. Les garçons tournèrent la tête par peur de se prendre le sang de la victime sur le visage, mais rien n'atterissa sur leur visage, alors ils se retournèrent et eurent un hoquet de surprise en voyant le miroir face à eux qui ne bougeait pas. Puis soudainement ce dernier s'anima, il ouvrit la bouche, une bouche garnie de dent en bois avec au bout de certaines, ce qui semblaient être des lambeaux de quelques choses que ces derniers ne voulurent pas savoir d'où ils venaient, se montra à eux.

Le miroir rigola d'un rire sombre et profond duquel on pouvait parfois discerner des hurlements lointains, ceux des victimes de l'arme d'éxécution. Puis il disparut en une brume en sautant sur Naruto qui hurla.

Puis plus rien ... Ils se fixèrent tour à tour pour trouver quelques choses à faire mais ils le savaient, il n'y avait rien à faire. La Mort allait venir les prendre un par un d'une manière ou d'une autre ...

_" C'est impossible". _ Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Choji depuis un bon moment. Il ne pourrait pas tuer Kiba, son ami. Il poussa un soupir et se demanda soudainement: _"Mais lui pensait_-_il la même chose ou ... ". _ Il leva la tête et vit Kiba affalée contre le mur d'en face à tourner un caillou entre es doigts. Choji eu alors un frisson, ayant peur des pensées de son ami, craignant que lui n'allait pas hésiter pour le tuer.

Alors le jeune Inuzuka leva la tête et eu un sourire carnassier vers son ami._ "Ca y est, c'est la fin !" _ se dit le Akimichi. _" Je vais mourir !"_

Hey! Voici le 4ème chapitre! Je veux remercier Tchoucas qui a réussi à me refaire écrire car j'étais assez déséspérée *^* La suite est floue, même pour moi mais on verra bien. Dite moi se que vous en pensez et au prochain chapitre :D

Merci à toi Tchoucas et merci de lire cette fic! :D


End file.
